


【Maverick×你】波士顿有雨

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden
Relationships: Erik "Maverick" Thorn/Reader
Kudos: 8





	【Maverick×你】波士顿有雨

醒过来的时候外面在下雨，埃里克不在。他住的地方很漂亮，风从窗户缝隙里面灌进来，吹起窗帘，所以你能看到对面楼房湿漉漉的红色外墙，墙上沾着落叶。

这是个很安静很舒服的清晨，如果醒来的时候你男朋友在身边，那么就会是一个完美的清晨。现在是早上九点半多一点，他出去了，原本应该散落在床边的衣服都不知所踪。你从被子里出来，在衣柜里拿了他的衣服，走向浴室的路上强忍着腿间体液胶结的感觉。这很奇怪。那些湿漉漉的东西风干之后皮肤上会留下紧绷感，而体内被拓开的感觉始终挥之不去。一个热水澡可能会好一点，但你在清洗双腿的时候又忍不住撑住墙开始抚慰自己。

为什么呢？你不知道，这几天的时间概念有些模糊，你们基本上可以在任何地方滚起来，沙发，餐桌，厨房，卧室床上，从你红着眼睛跟他说埃里克我想上你的那一刻起开始，没完没了。你还在洒下的水流中用手指抚摸下身的时候你脑子里甚至都在回放你对他说的话，我想上你，我无时无刻不在想，我自慰的时候脑子里全都是你。

于是这段恋爱关系始于他一句“那么做给我看吧sugar”，你张开双腿在他的床上摸索你自己，不敢睁开眼睛看他，没过多久就有别的东西代替你的手指。你是个傻姑娘，不会知道当着他的面把自己的手指伸进腿间又哭又喘会对他的癖好产生什么影响。第一天他舔了你的手指，第二天他用手把你玩弄了好久，第三天他就会低下头去舔，你尖叫着踩他的后背，湿成一只烂熟的芒果。

你回想着那一切在浴室里自慰，水声滴滴答答，听不到体液黏腻挤压的声音。他还喜欢舔你的胸脯，真像只大狗狗。胡茬扎在柔软的皮肤上，用嘴唇和牙齿粗暴地舔舐吞吃，另一半被握在他手心，颜色娇媚的尖端从指缝间探出来，被他收拢手指夹住。沙发嘎吱嘎吱响，那时候还没有下雨，你的衣服还挂在身上就被他操得说不出话，他在黑色的短裙底下控制不住地往上顶，往更深的地方进去一次你就仰起头来喘息，绞紧双腿。

那时候裙子底下有什么你想都不敢想，现在却敢了。有什么呢？他一整根被你沾湿，全都捅进你可怜的那张小嘴里，一次又一次地把你顶开，撑大，你被他干得像海里的软体动物那样止不住地往外出水，体毛都湿透，金色的和黑色的，他的和你的，水声透过裙摆依旧响得令人感到耻辱，他埋首在你胸前颤抖地喘息，强忍着要直接把你灌满的生殖欲继续享乐。看看他女孩儿的样子，裙摆被拉到腰，从后面看就会露出一点儿沾着溢出汁液的小屁股，T恤和内衣都往上推，露出可轻易把控的腰肢和可口的胸乳，与坎大哈某个燥热的夜晚出现在他脑海里的污浊幻想不谋而合。

所以这几天他都没能带你去好好地在波士顿走一走，你们不是在床上就是在别的地方，时间地点场合都不分。没办法，错过了好几年的就是这样，恨不得每时每刻都黏在一起，把以前的都补回来。你们原本有机会在基地深夜里找个角落偷偷幽会，或者是在被围困时在众目睽睽之下接吻，他们都认定瓷娃娃是那个三角洲金毛犬的人啦，没事干的时候用香烟赌你们会不会搞在一起。这些你都知道，你不知道的是，埃里克也有烟，他把烟押在你们不会在一起的那边，同行发出一阵嘘声。很快他们就会知道埃里克是对的，他们没能在一个小时后回来。

你终于洗完那个漫长的热水澡，打开浴室的玻璃门的时候他正站在外面准备敲门，你们面对面愣了一阵子就开始拥抱。傻姑娘的身体又软又小，像稚嫩的花蕾那样散发着淡香。“睡得好吗宝贝儿？”他往你脸上用力亲了一大口，然后把你抱去客厅吃早餐。

雨下个不停，你用面包和酸奶水果麦片填饱肚子的时候，你男朋友就坐在对面看一份报纸，报纸一角被雨水打湿，然后他又去洗碗，在厨房里回头问还在打哈欠揉眼睛的你能不能去晾一下洗衣机里面的衣服。

但衣服还是没能现在就晾出去。在你俯下身去拿洗衣机滚筒最底下的裙子的时候他从后面掀了你的衣服，你还没反应过来他就把舌头贴上了你腿心。这里是他昨晚享用过的开口，那边是揉一下就会让你湿透了尖叫的小地方，女孩儿还不知道这突如其来的放荡是事出有因，她真的不懂得在男人家里做点什么坏事的时候要小声一点，让他听到你在浴室里又哭又喘，呻吟着喊他的名字，这怎么可以呢？怎么是他就可以这么放松警惕？

浴室里响起今天的第二轮喘息声，你踮起脚尖趴在洗衣机上随着本能扭腰，他的口活一天比一天好，腿间混合着你的汁水和他的唾液，松软可口，正是享用的最好时候。

“今天早上我发现安全套用完了，所以出去买了一些。”你身后响起皮带解开的声音，金属搭扣响声生脆，“昨天没把你喂饱，没关系。我们有的是时间。”

今天，波士顿有雨。


End file.
